


Level Up

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, M/M, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Yugi has completed the Millennium Puzzle, unlocking the Shadow Games, the world seems normal but Yugi is unlocking life hacks and leveling up, making him stronger, making things bigger and better in his life. Growth Macro Hyper
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Level Up

Yugi has completed the Millennium Puzzle, unlocking the Shadow Games, the world seems normal but Yugi is unlocking life hacks and leveling up, making him stronger, making things bigger and better in his life. Growth Macro Hyper

Chapter 1

Yugi Muto was just a normal guy, a bit on the smaller side despite his age. He lived with his Grandfather, above a Game Shop, while his parents were archaeologists. His grandfather used to be one, his father simply followed in his footsteps, met his mother and bow chika wow wow later, Yugi was conceived and later born.

He had a knack for games, card games, capsule games, puzzle games, you name it. He was a smart guy, but sadly wasn’t very popular, he had no friends and was often bullied by the bigger guys. He was beaten up, tossed in the trash, had his lunch and lunch money stolen, not a day went by he didn’t have a struggle.

His Grandfather was too busy to notice, either running his shop, having Yugi help out in the shop, which was more common as he was busy with some form of a puzzle. Yugi’s parents had sent back some kind of puzzle inside a mysterious box. Solomon Muto has been frustratingly working on it, leaving Yugi to watch the shop after school. It didn’t matter if he had homework to do, or if he had a hard day.

It wasn’t until one day where he gave up and gave it to Yugi to figure out. “That darn puzzle, I just can’t figure it out. Here Yugi, you like puzzles why don’t you give your old Grandpa a hand?” He couldn’t say no...could he?

He was in for a long night, but Yugi was able to see the patterns to the puzzle that Solomon couldn’t. Slowly but surely Yugi put the entire puzzle together. It was in the shape of a reverse pyramid. “Here we are the last piece!” he set the final piece into place.

Little did Yugi know, as he was working on the puzzle a strange storm began to form. The land, sea, and air, trembled as the puzzle neared completion, as light and darkness clashed with each other. As soon as he completed it, a new law was cast over the world, in an instant, the whole world changed and the fate of this world fell into the hands of those possessing the Millennium Items!

The puzzle glowed, a bright light escaping from the eye symbol on the front. Yugi gasped as a feeling he could only describe as...his soul leaving his body...his whole world went dark. He blinked, taking in his surroundings, he was no longer in his room.

“Greetings little one,” Yugi turned towards the commanding voice. He met a dark-skinned Adonis, dressed in fancy royal-looking clothes. His face kinda looked like Yugi only older and more mature features. “I am Atem, the previous user of the Millennium Puzzle.” He gave a polite bow.

“Uhh, I’m Yugi...where am I?”

“You are inside the puzzle, a special feature granted to the user of the puzzle. Each item holds a special to its holder for the Shadow Game.”

“Shadow Game?”

“Yes, a game that can change the world!” Atem said. “Once the game has started it won’t end until a winner is chosen.”

“Well, how do I win?”

“There are two ways, survive until the end game with your item, or collect all seven items and call out the name Yu-Gi-Oh!” he called out and the puzzle trembled at the spoken name. “Each item is set with a number of points, so there will be a lot of enemies coming after you, trying to take the puzzle.”

“What?!” Yugi gasped.

“If you plan to survive, you’ll need to level up.”

“Level up?” his head was spinning, this hard to take in, but he didn’t feel he was dreaming, this was too fantastical.

Atem nodded. “You can view your status with your icon skill. Simply conjure it by saying **Properties**.”

“ **Properties**?” Sure enough a magical screen. He was level one. HP 1000, SP 1000, ATK 10, DEF 10, SPD 10, CHRM 15, INT 100, LUCK 100, STM 150, Skill Points 20 Puzzle Points 10.

“Impressive, your SP, LUCK, and Stamina are quite high for a base stat.” Compared to his own former stats. “You also have quite a bit of skill points, have you been leading a tough life?”

“You could say that.” he couldn’t believe this, this menu showed his stats down to his penis size. While it was a little scary, having a target on his back, it was something he was used to. He felt the thrill and excitement as he did when starting any new game. “So...I have skills?”

“Yes, you can level up and gain more skill points which you can use to unlock skills, some will give boosts to your stats, while others will help you fight, gain members, and more. You can also apply your stat points to boost any of your stats or attributes.”

Yugi checked the skills he could purchase, there were A LOT of different skills but some were locked because of his level. He noticed he had three skills already unlocked.

Game Champion: Doubles the EXP gained when playing games.

Bonds of Friendship: Gain a boost to stats and skills for each Friend you have in your party. Party members under the friendship status or higher will gain some exp when you do.

Mind Crush: Offensive Skill: Attack using shadow magic, can destroy spiritual beings but will knock out physical beings.

“May I?” Yugi asked.

“Please do experiment, you have all the time in this world.”

“What does that mean?” Yugi asked.

“It is the special skill of the puzzle, Puzzle World! Here you can train, do shadow battles, practice your skills. Time flows differently in this world. One Week in here, is only a minute in the real world, One Month in here is only an hour, you could stay in here for a full year, but your body would be defenseless for a full day, so I wouldn’t suggest it.”

“This is amazing!” Yugi gasped. His Properties skill came with a help menu, which was a big help. He found learning the rules of the games he plays helps him figure out the best ways to win.

He could take back any modifications he makes, but he can’t change his settings in the middle of a shadow battle or a battle. “What’s the difference between a shadow battle and a battle?”

“A Shadow Battle takes place here in the puzzle, you’ll face an opponent’s soul here. If you defeat them here, it’ll affect them in the outside world. Once a Soul is defeated you can choose to Claim or Destroy.” He explained, a destroyed Soul just means they leave the puzzle and will not return. If a Soul is claimed, Yugi gains ownership of said soul and he can mess with their settings, as he can mess with his own. “A real battle will take place in the outside world, you can kill your enemy and gain money based on their level.”

“Kill them?!”

“Do not worry, they will respawn back in their load spot, believing it was a dream. Only those in a party or holding the items will have any memory of what occurs.”

“So if I die...I’ll just respawn?” Atem nodded.

“However, you will lose the puzzle and your stats might take a hit. There is also a chance you could lose one of your unlocked skills.” Yugi was interested in playing this game, and he wasn’t planning to lose.

The Puzzle Points were a gift from the Millennium Puzzle, something he could apply to his physical body. He tested it and gasped as his clothing vanished, and his body appeared on his menu. He tested the puzzle points and applied them all into his body.

Yugi gasped as he grew taller, he was now as tall as Atem, his baby fat was melted away and he was lean. He looked like a lot of the other guys in school in the body department. “Hmm,” he pulled back five points and he shrank slightly, he was still fit just not as tall. Least he didn’t look like a grade-schooler anymore. He then applied the points to his dick.

He moaned as his 6-inch dick began to grow, it pulsed and hardened reaching 11 inches in length. “Whoa!” His cock felt heavy in his hand, he lazily stroked it feeling the warmth. He thought about how Tristan and Joey flaunted their dicks in the locker room and now he was bigger than both of them.

“Ah so you are that type,” Atem stroked his chin as he eyed Yugi’s assets.

“Oi!” Yugi blushed and covered himself.

“No need to be shy,” he showed off his own impressive bulge. “I often played with the men in my party.”

“No kidding?” Yugi was surprised.

“Indeed, I can assist in helping you train in the bedroom, it’ll boost your CHRM and help you win the hearts of your party members.” Yugi was a bit intimidated by Atem’s size.

“I’ll think about it.” He left the puzzle points section after saving, and his clothes were returned to him. He hissed as his former clothes barely fit his new body. His underwear was pinching his plump ass and fat cock.

Atem waved his hand, and Yugi’s clothes became enchanted, shifted and adjusting to fit his size. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks.” Atem gave a polite bow.

Yugi went back into the Skill Points menu when it came to games and building a character it was always best to be balanced to see how your character grows. So he decided to get ten 1 point skills and five 2 point skills, he could always cancel skills later and regain his points.

Power Skill: ATK + 10

Guard Skill: DEF + 10

Swift Skill: SPD + 10

Allure Skill: CHRM + 15

Pheromone Skill: CHRM = 15

Growth Skill: Gains an extra boost to all stats upon getting a level up. Small Boost when training in Puzzle World.

Scan Skill: Offensive Skill: Can check an opponent’s stats, once someone is scanned they will appear in Puzzle World. Can be used without using SP or Stamina

Telekinesis Skill: Offensive Skill: Can move small objects with your mind. Drains Stamina if used on larger objects.

Shuffle Skill: Offensive Skill: Can switch any two objects with each other. Drains SP.

“Might I suggest a more offensive skill.” Atem pointed to one.

Yugi sweatdropped. “Well can’t say it's not a classic.” Yugi picked it.

Fireball Skill: Conjures a Fire Ball to blast your opponent, uses SP.

Next was picking the skills that had two-point costs.

Muscle Beginner: Increases muscle development and strength, boosts the effect of muscle training in Puzzle World.

Tamer Beginner: Increases chance of claiming souls. Claimed Souls will more likely join your party.

Yugi blushed seeing one particular skill, but he was curious so he selected it.

Harem Beginner: Can place the lover mark on more than one claimed soul. Gain a stamina boost for each lover in your harem. Gain a reward boost for each lover in your harem.

Eye of Truth Skill: When activated the user can see through lies and deception. Illusions will be dispelled. SP cost, prolonged use of the skill will drain stamina.

Atem pointed out another selection that made Yugi blush, but in the end, he picked it.

Bedroom Beginner: CHRM + 10 Grants user basic sex knowledge. Can seduce souls in Puzzle World.

Yugi moaned as his mind filled with sexual knowledge, quite a lot thanks to his high Intelligence points. The boy’s pants were bulging from his hard cock, and Yugi got a bit of a nosebleed.

**Achievement Unlocked:** **Lucky Lover,** **Bedroom Skill Tree Available,** **EXP can be gained through sex.**

“Congratulations, the game has just begun. I look forward to seeing your growth as you level up.” he offered his hand to Yugi. “Shall we get started?”

Yugi was panting, processing his new information. If he had any doubts this was really happening they were gone. He was in! “Let’s!” he took Atem’s hand.

To be continued

HP 1000, SP 1000, ATK 20, DEF 20, SPD 20, CHRM 55, INT 100, LUCK 100, STM 150, Skill Points 0 Puzzle Points 0


	2. Puzzle Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Puzzle Tour

First thing was first, Yugi had to choose the hour glass for his current visit. The Week, The Month, and The Year Hourglasses, choosing one set the time distortion for the puzzle. Yugi felt it was best to start off small, and chose the week. The hourglass turned, and his training began.

Atem showed Yugi around. “This will be your room.” He opened a door and Yugi was greeted to an exact replica of his room. “You can change it as you see fit, if you run out of stamina you’ll automatically be returned to this room.” He explained.

He then showed Yugi the Spirit Battle Room. “In this room you can challenge souls of those you have encountered, defeating their soul here will allow you to potentially add them to your party and have an effect on them in the real world.”

“That’s crazy...but also kind of awesome.” They entered the room and Yugi gasped spotting Joey and Tristan. “What are they doing here?!”

“They are the avatars of their souls, do not worry, they will remain inactive till you wish to engage them.”

“These guys are kind of jerks to me.” Yugi twiddled his fingers.

“You can choose to destroy the souls after you’ve defeated them, it’ll remove them from the puzzle but if you claim them you can use them both in and outside the puzzle and in the shadow game.”

“Right, and what happens to the real Joey and Tristan in the real world?”

“That is up to you, claimed souls will be under your control, you’ll be able to manipulate them at will. They could become your friends, your servants, your lovers, or even your pets should you so desire it.”

“Amazing!” Yugi gasped. He checked their stats and saw they were both at a base level of five. “Oh man I have a bad feeling these two would cream me.”

Atem chuckled. “Maybe now, but you’ll get your chance as you level up. You can also take action in the physical world as well.”

“Good to know.” He took a look at their stats.

Joey: HP 2000, SP 200 , ATK 100, DEF 50, SPD 100, CHRM 50, INT 20, LUCK 100, STM 200,

Tristan: HP 2000 SP 200 ATK 75 DEF 75 SPD 75 CHRM 50 INT 20 LUCK 50 STM 150

“You’ll be able to get more data on them either through confrontation or battle of souls.” They left the room and Atem showed him the Room of Spirits. “Here you can form bonds with your Duel Monsters, strengthening their spirits.”

“Interesting.” The monsters would test him, by giving him quests and requests to do and by completing them he could form bonds. By forming bonds with spirits will help with the shadow game, but Yugi was too low a level for this. It didn’t discourage him though, it just made him want to get stronger all the more.

Another room was a lavish hot springs resort. “Different springs here can be used to support you, replenishing your stamina, healing your wounds, restoring your magic, or just helping you relax.”

“This place is amazing!” The air had a fruity aroma to it, the springs were all magically made, with monster statues scattered about and some used to add more hot water to the baths.

There were other rooms Yugi could modify as he got stronger and unlocked things. Rooms of Trials that could boost his stats and gain experience. A garden that offered fruits for his consumption to restore his health and stamina. “Last but not least this is my room.” The door was quite impressive and looked like it was made of puzzle pieces. “You can call upon me at your leisure, but should you seek to try on of my trials.” He cupped Yugi’s face. “My door is always open for you.” Yugi blushed.

Atem’s door opened and he vanished into the golden light. Yugi felt his heart racing, and his manhood throbbing. He went to his room to take care of his not so little problem. The shadows perfectly recreated his room from memory. “This is kinda trippy.” He was both in his room and not. He was really inside the Puzzle.

Yugi got naked and began to examine his body. His body had matured thanks to his points, he wanted to take his body for a test drive. He wasn’t as tall as Joey or Tristan but he was fit, it was like his body had finally evolved. ‘I’ve got one hell of a growth spurt!’ He checked himself out.

Joey and Tristan always made him feel small, puny, and inferior. He hated to admit they were right, despite being the same age he looked like a child compared to others. His grandpa always said he just had to wait for his growth spurt, that he was just a late bloomer. ‘Looks like I took my fate in my own hands Grandpa!’ He closed his eyes and smiled. ‘This is the me I’ve always dreamed of, even being the runt I stood out and got pushed around. I lacked the power to do anything for myself.’ This power was his, and this Shadow Game sounded interesting. ‘I’m not just gonna play, I’m gonna win!’ He flexed feeling his muscles pulse.

-x-

His cock was still aching and Yugi couldn’t believe the size of it. Out of all the guys in school there was very few he could measure up against, let alone beat in the penis department, but now he would be considered a top dog. ‘Atem-san is even bigger!’ Yugi thought with a blush. ‘He’s so sexy!’

Yugi felt his cock twitch, he took hold of it and began to pump his length. ‘So big!’ He squeezed the tip, teasing the slit, and he rubbed the fat head. “Nnnn!” he brushed his flans feeling a surge of pleasure. His hand glided along his shaft creating a wonderful friction. ‘So long and strong, this is my cock!’ he smirked.

He gave his length a squeeze, before working himself with two hands. “Oh ohhh Atem...Atem-san!” He pictured the man, feeling his lust surge and churn, and his balls began to get hot. Pre-cum spilled out and ran over his penis and hands, increasing the pace. “Ah ah Ahhh~!”

His climax hit him hard and his massive dick erupted like a volcano. “Ohh wow!” he made quite the mess. He blushed. “That was way too fast!” he facepalmed. “Goopy...”

He got cleaned up, but was surprised when he got a ping. “New skill?” He opened his menu.

Solo Lover Novice: Increases Endurance When Masturbating, Cuts Stamina Used in Recovery by 1/4

‘I can get skills from jerking off too?’ He blushed but got an idea. Yugi used some of his stamina points and gasped as his cock was back to full mast. STM: 105 “Whoa this is awesome!” Having such a big penis it’d take quite some time to recover such a beast. Now he could go again with just the cost of a few points. He jerked off some more, exploring every inch of his new penis. “So big, so good, so cool!” Yugi’s excitement was swelling, he started thrusting into his hands, tightening his grip for some extra friction.

He lasted a lot longer this time. ‘Guess I have this new skill to thank.’ He closed his eyes and began imagining what it would be like to have sex with Joey, putting his new sex knowledge to good use. ‘Yeah take it Wheeler, my cock is even bigger than yours, take my big dick you jerk!’ He wanted to feel the blonde spasm around his penis, what’s more he wanted him to admit he wanted it, that Yugi was the bigger man.

Yugi came, his big balls lurching as he produced another hefty load. His body was glistening with sweat and he was panting heatedly. He came so much again, it helped paint in his mind the lovely idea of showering Joey in cum.

Solo Lover Beginner: Stamina + 30, Stamina Boost When Masturbating, Recovery 2/4

Yugi smirked. He sat in his bed, and used his new stamina points for his cock to recover. His 11 incher springing back up to full mast, and the young man was raring to go. ‘Time to have some fun!’ Yugi saw there was more to the Solo Lover Tree in his skill menu, so he decided to explore his fantasies while trying to complete the tree.

Next up was Tristan, the brunette always looked down on him, so now in his mind Tristan would look down on him, while riding his massive cock. ‘Ohh that’s good!’ Yugi went one hand with this one, pumping his cock nice and slow, using his free hand to play with his chest and a nipple. ‘Yes, ride my cock!’

He remained in that fantasy for quite awhile before his climax tipped, his cum shooting over his face, neck, chest, stomach and crotch. He didn’t worry about that, as his cock was still hard even after the powerful orgasm. “Nice!” His cock was a bit sensitive, but he dove into another fantasy, this time imagining Joey riding his rod with his back facing him.

Yugi worked his cock so fast he had his balls bouncing. The sensitivity didn’t bother him though his fantasy was cut short. His dick erupted this time he aimed it away from him. Yugi panted and drooled, his toes curling as his orgasm lasted for a bit. He didn’t unlock a new skill but that didn’t stop him from using his stamina points again. STM: 75

His body felt refreshed and ready to go. Yugi began to explore his knowledge and used it to fuel some new fantasies, He switched from thinking about Atem, Joey, and Tristan. Mixing romantic and loving fantasies with Atem, the switching to diving into kink territory with the duo. It was quite the realm of exploration, but his orgasm came eventually but he was still hard.

He took some control, even edging himself a bit. Imagining a foursome with Atem and Himself fucking Joey and Tristan. His climax came eventually, sending Yugi higher than before. He fell back as he came, grinning as he made another mess of himself.

Solo Lover Pro: CHRM + 10, Sensitivity Fluctuation, Recovery 3/4

There was just one more Solo Lover skill to obtain, he was now in full gamer mode, working for the achievement. With his new Recovery, he could recover five more times, with two arousals each. Yugi wasn’t backing down, going as far as to even play with his ass. Thinking of Atem made that easier.

His efforts were not wasted as he laid back, spent and exhausted, completely out of stamina, covered from head to toe in cum. He unlocked some new skills.

Solo Lover Expert: EXP Gain while masturbating, Recovery 4/4

Cum Eater: Restore Stamina from Drinking Cum

Handy Attack: If Soul opponent is naked, can use this attack to charm the soul, by jerking off their cock.

Two Pronged Attack: When Soul Opponent is naked, can use this attack to charm the soul, by attacking his cock and ass.

Dual Wield Attack: Can use Handy Attack on two naked opponents, can super charm the soul by attack his cock and balls.

Erogenous Zone Sense: Can identify the erogenous zones of naked souls.

Yugi saw his new skills and got a wicked idea.

-x-

Yugi stepped out of his room a full day later. Atem was shocked to find that Yugi had reached Level 3. ‘Hehe, I spent a whole day masturbating!’ he thought. Thanks to his skill it cost him only 1 STM to recover, and since he could eat his own cum to recover 15 STM, oh yeah this was a fun 24 hours. To make matters better he still had six days to go.

To be continued

Yugi Lv 3: HP 1250, SP 1500, ATK 35, DEF 35, SPD 35, CHRM 65, INT 200, LUCK 200, STM 210, Skill Points 5 Puzzle Points 0

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
